


Blow Our Cover

by Ropewithnoanchor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Facial, Handcuffing, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Spanking, cock and ball torture, dom!Louis, face fucking, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, sub!Harry, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropewithnoanchor/pseuds/Ropewithnoanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Where We Are Tour ends, Harry and Louis concoct an elaborate lie to enable them to spend a week alone together in Louis' house without anyone knowing. Harry almost blows their cover while Louis is on the phone with Simon, so Louis must punish him appropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Our Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after the Where We Are Tour ends (early-October 2014). Louis and Harry have a long-term, established BDSM relationship, and everything depicted here would be consensual between them. I always forget to sprinkle in enough love between my doms and subs, so I really tried to do that here. They love each other, I swear! I didn't have anyone to proofread this, so sorry if there are typos. Thanks for reading x

“I am fucking mortified.” 

Harry’s body began to tremble as he heard the deadly tone in Louis’ voice. He struggled hard against the urge to fidget in his position—kneeling on the Persian rug lining the hardwood floor of Louis’ study, his hands clasped at the small of his back, his spine straight and his head bowed—knowing it would only anger his boyfriend further.

\-----

The morning had started out perfectly.

Harry woke to find Louis’ arms wrapped around him under the blankets, and he stayed like that comfortably until the alarm on Louis’ phone woke the older boy up at half past seven. He untangled his arms from Harry only long enough to shut the alarm off, returning to spoon Harry and stroke up and down his tattooed chest.

“I have that call with Simon about judging X Factor at eight,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, his voice rough with sleep.

Harry made a soft noise when Louis’ tongue ran along the edge of ear, shooting shivers down his spine.

“Jus’ take it in bed,” Harry mumbled, wrapping his long fingers around Louis’ wrists to keep his arms in place, rubbing his thumb along the broken rope inked there.

Louis’ tongue was replaced with his teeth, clamping down hard on Harry’s earlobe until the boy gasped. “I could be persuaded,” Louis said, pressing his hips against Harry’s backside. Harry could distinctly feel the boy’s hot erection through the fabric of both their briefs.

Harry ground back against him for a moment before flipping over, locking their mouths together in a lazy kiss. Louis immediately turned up the intensity by threading his hand in Harry’s hair, tightening his fingers and jerking the boy’s head back. He sat up a little so he was leaning over Harry, following his mouth with his own, forcing his tongue in between Harry’s willing lips.

Louis climbed on top of Harry as the kiss continued, bracketing the younger boy’s hips with his thighs. Harry snaked a hand between their bodies, searching out Louis’ morning wood, but Louis immediately broke the kiss and pinned Harry’s hands above his head.

“Did I say you could touch?” Louis asked.

“Please,” Harry whispered back, his green eyes shining as the morning sun began filling their bedroom. He lifted his hips off the bed, trying to rub their erections together. “Want you.”

Holding onto Harry’s wrists with only one hand now, Louis found Harry’s dick with the other, squeezing the head between his thumb and forefinger over the black fabric of Harry’s Calvin Klein briefs. Harry’s hips jacked off the bed again as he cried out, Louis kissing him to muffle the noise.

He grabbed onto Harry’s waistband and pulled it down slowly, until Harry’s erection popped free and stood tall, curving up towards his stomach. He tossed the underwear onto the floor. Harry was struggling to stay still; Louis could feel him pushing his wrists up against Louis’ hold. He grabbed the pair of handcuffs sitting on their bedside table and attached one end to Harry’s left wrist, fed it around a bar in their headboard, and attached the other end to his right wrist, successfully immobilizing his arms.

Harry tugged down on them immediately, and Louis barked out a laugh. “We’ve used those cuffs a hundred times, and you still think they just might break if you pull hard enough,” he teased, tickling his fingers down Harry’s exposed sides, feeling the muscles there jump.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of Louis’ phone filled the room, taking them both by surprise. Louis grabbed it and rolled his eyes at the caller ID.

“It’s Simon already,” he muttered. “Fifteen minutes early, fuck.”

He glanced down at Harry, the boy’s arms bound, cock begging for attention, flushed from his forehead all the way down to his collarbone. Louis pressed a single finger to Harry’s swollen lips, made a soft shushing sound, and then answered the phone.

“Morning, Simon.”

Harry didn’t pay much attention to the phone conversation, watching carefully as Louis began inching up his body. After a few moments, Louis was sitting with almost his full weight on Harry’s chest, making breathing difficult. Harry lifted his head off the pillow and strained his neck, desperately trying to reach Louis’ crotch with his mouth. He could only barely get the tip of his tongue to touch Louis’ briefs, but he rubbed it over as much of the fabric as he could 

“No, he flew back to LA day before yesterday,” Harry heard Louis say, and he realized they were talking about him. “Some charity thing, I don’t know, he’ll be back Friday. But I’m sure he’d want to come. Just text him.”

Harry watched eagerly as Louis reached down and freed his erection from the stupid briefs keeping it tucked away from Harry’s mouth. Louis held his cock in one hand, placing the other on the wall behind the bed and using it for balance.

“Have them send a car at noon,” Louis said, and Harry could hear a funny strain in his voice as he fed his cock in between Harry’s lips. “Yeah, just one, Harry and I can go t-together.” His voice stuttered as Harry eagerly sucked him in. “No, I’m fine, just a little hung over.” He faked a laugh as he pushed himself deeper into Harry’s throat. “Had dinner with Niall last night, you know how many rounds of beer that damn Irishman likes to buy.”

Harry worked hard to stay calm and quiet, breathing carefully through his nose as Louis’ hips drove his cock in and out of Harry’s mouth. Louis wasn’t being gentle, and Harry wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or because he was distracted by the phone, but he wasn’t giving Harry any reprieve between thrusts. Spit was building up in his mouth, Louis’ cock was pushing the thick liquid into his throat, and suddenly he was choking.

Horrified, Louis kept himself deep inside Harry as though he could muffle the boy’s coughing, but Harry’s teeth were starting to press into his shaft as he thrashed in his bonds. He pulled out and immediately clapped a hand over Harry’s mouth, but it didn’t matter. The sound of wet coughing and gasping breaths was loud.

“It’s nothing, no one,” Louis said hurriedly into the phone, shooting off of Harry’s body and hurrying toward the en suite bathroom. He coughed a little himself. “Just my tea, too hot, sorry.”

It took Harry a few minutes to stop coughing and start breathing normally again. He had drool all over his mouth and chin, and his arms were shaking so hard in the handcuffs that the chain was rattling. A few tears had streaked down his reddened cheeks, and he knew he had fucked up royally.

When Louis finally came back, he was silent, every muscle in his body taut. He walked stiffly over to the bedside table and put his phone down, picking up a small key and unlocking Harry’s handcuffs.

“My study. Go. Now.”

Harry didn’t hesitate, scrambling out of bed and out of their bedroom, hurrying towards Louis’ study with fresh tears building up in his eyes.

\-------

And that was how he found himself in this position. Louis had made him wait a full half hour (Harry had dared to glance at the enormous grandfather clock behind Louis’ desk a few times) before he came in, and Harry’s thigh muscles ached from maintaining the kneeling position.

“You’re supposed to be in Los Angeles,” Louis continued. Harry could only see the older boy’s feet from the way his head was hanging. “We set up this big elaborate lie so that we could stay together here for a few days without anyone bothering us. And one phone call and you almost blew the whole thing to shit.”

Harry visibly cringed, but Louis didn’t relent. “What if Simon had realized that was you?” he snapped. “God, or what if that had been Modest on the phone?” Harry noticed dimly that Louis’ accent was getting more and more severe as his anger grew. “I just can’t fucking believe you did that. You’ve been blowing me for four years, what the hell happened?”

Harry knew he shouldn’t speak, but he couldn’t help the words that suddenly tumbled out of his mouth. “You weren’t paying attention!” he shot back, his usually deep voice a few octaves higher. “You weren’t giving me any time to breathe!”

He didn’t dare lift his head to see Louis’ reaction as a heavy silence filled the room.

“ _You know better_ ,” Louis finally said, his tone murderous. Harry wasn’t sure if Louis was talking about him choking while sucking him off or speaking without permission, but it didn’t matter. He knew punishment was inevitable.

Louis walked behind the desk, and Harry struggled to continue staring at the spot on the floor between his trembling thighs. He heard the sound of Louis opening and closing a drawer before walking around behind Harry. 

“If you’ve forgotten how it feels to have a dick in your mouth, this should help you remember,” Louis said, and Harry felt a hand in his hair wrenching his head up straight. He gasped, and immediately a gag was jammed between his teeth, the leather straps secured behind his head. He felt around the unfamiliar intrusion with his tongue, realizing with a start that it was shaped like a cockhead. He had no idea when Louis had purchased this new toy; they’d never used it before.

Louis came around and kneeled in front of Harry, meeting Harry’s wide green eyes with narrowed blue ones. “Gonna choke again?” Louis teased cruelly, wrapping a hand around Harry’s neck and rubbing his thumb up and down over the boy’s Adam’s apple. Harry fought hard against the urge to cough, feeling drool start to ooze out of the corners of his gagged mouth.

He increased the pressure, squeezing Harry’s neck with two hands now, watching carefully as the younger boy tried not to struggle against him. Harry’s cheeks were red and splotchy, his eyes now jammed shut, and Louis could hear him desperately trying to draw breath in through his nose.

When Harry’s body began to sway a little, Louis released him. He immediately toppled over sideways, panting for air, his hands coming out of their position locked behind his back to break his fall.

Louis looked livid again. “Jesus, Harry, why are you such a fuck-up today?” He rolled Harry onto his back before going to get something else from his desk drawer. “Is this a cry for attention or something? I _know_ you know better than to fall out of position like that.”

He came back to kneel beside Harry with two lengths of thin rope in his hands. Harry assumed Louis was going to hog tie him and leave him bound and gagged until his muscles and jaw were screaming in pain, but much to his surprise, Louis began firmly stroking his cock. Harry moaned into the gag, earning a dirty look from Louis, but the older boy continued jacking him off until Harry was fully hard and desperate.

Only then did Louis take out the first rope, carefully tying it around the base of Harry’s cock and threading it between his balls to separate them uncomfortably. Harry let out a sob, knowing that this meant he’d be hard for a long, long time. Louis squeezed his balls tight in warning, and Harry quickly quieted.

Next, Louis rolled Harry onto his stomach, trapping the boys’ bound package underneath his body weight. He took Harry’s arms behind his back and tied them tightly together at the wrists, leaving a good few feet of extra rope dangling from the knot. Flipping Harry back over, he reach between his legs and grabbed the extra rope, pulling it taut between Harry’s ass cheeks, and bringing it forward to attach it to the rope around Harry’s cock and balls. 

When Louis finished, Harry struggled a little but immediately stopped when it caused the rope attaching his wrists to his balls to scratch against his taint and hole. Louis chuckled, checking the knots again before turning Harry onto his side.

“How many do you think you deserve, Harry?” Louis asked, and Harry cracked open his eyes to see that Louis was squatting next to him, rubbing Harry’s exposed ass. “Ten? Twenty?”

Harry knew he wasn’t expected to answer, so he just closed his eyes again and tensed his body in preparation for the pain to come.

“Twenty-five sounds about right. Ten for almost blowing your spot to Simon, ten for falling out of position before, and five for the stupid fucking noises you keep making.”

Louis kept rubbing his ass roughly, bringing the blood to the surface and making Harry’s nerves grow. He suddenly lifted his right hand and brought it down hard, much harder than he usually started, not even bothering to warm Harry up at all. Harry’s entire body jerked, and he bit down hard on the gag to keep from making any noise. The next nine followed in much the same way, stingingly hard hits all to the same place on his left cheek.

Pausing, Louis rubbed his fingers into the abused flesh, feeling the heat radiating from it, purple flecks dotting the red. Harry gurgled on the spit in his mouth with the effort not to cry out.

The next set of ten alternated between cheeks, though the hits to his left cheek hurt considerably more. Louis’ palm was stinging and he delighted in it, watching Harry’s face carefully for any signs that Louis was pushing him too far.

Every time Harry struggled with his arms, he caused the rope to pull his balls down painfully and chafe against the sensitive skin of his taint and hole. By the time Louis delivered the five final spanks, Harry was covered in a light sheen of sweat from holding every muscle in his body so tightly and struggling not to make a sound.

“Good boy.” Louis tone was gentle, such a contrast to how he sounded before. “You took that so well, stayed so quiet.” He ran his hands gently over the heated skin of Harry’s ass, leaning down to kiss the darkest spot on the left cheek. He watched as Harry let the tension out of his muscles and crumpled on the carpet, dripping tears into the expensive fibers.

Louis untied just the connecting rope between Harry’s wrists and balls, not wanting him to get a rash if it rubbed there for too long, before pulling the boy up onto his knees. Harry’s head lolled to the side, and Louis wished he was strong enough to carry his boyfriend back to their bed, but their size difference was just too great. After Harry had regained some of his consciousness, Louis coaxed him up to his feet, his bound erection leading the way as they walked into the bedroom.

He laid Harry on his side in the middle of the bed, knowing he would crush his arms if he laid on his back and his cock and balls if he laid on his front. Coating his hands with the aloe-infused lotion they kept on their bedside table, he kneeled behind Harry.

“It might sting,” he warned before gently coating Harry’s abused ass. 

Harry sucked in a gasp through his nose, his mouth still full with the gag, but he stayed still while Louis tended to him despite the stinging pain.

“Good boy,” Louis praised again. Each time he said that, it took away a little bit of Harry’s anxiety. He slipped a careful finger down Harry’s crack, over his hole and along his taint to spread the lotion where the rope had been. Harry couldn’t quite keep in the whimper that time, but Louis let it slide.

His finger lubricated by the lotion, he pushed it carefully against Harry’s tight entrance, slipping inside. Harry’s body shifted and Louis’ eyes narrowed, but then he realized the boy was only spreading his legs to allow Louis better access. Laughing a little, he reached forward and brushed Harry’s sweaty curls off of his forehead. Harry’s eyes were unfocused and half-closed, and Louis recognized that he’d slipped into his headspace already.

He moved his finger in and out of Harry’s hole, trying to slowly loosen up the muscles that Harry had been clenching for so long. It was a delicate process, but soon he was slipping in a second finger beside the first, scissoring them gently. He watched Harry’s face for any sign of pain, but the boy looked almost blissful, drooling onto the sheets and breathing deeply. After a while, he added a third finger and a fair amount of spit for lube.

Harry’s cock had turned purple by this point, still trussed up in the rope. The discomfort had gone from aching to painful, but all Harry noticed was the dull roaring in his ears as Louis moved three fingers in and out of his hole. Suddenly, those fingers were curling, though, seeking out his prostate and causing his entire body to jerk violently.

Louis steadied him with a hand on his hip, continuing to rub against the bundle of nerves that had Harry mewling into his gag. When Harry had stilled enough, Louis moved his hand off his hip and down to his cock, ghosting his fingers over the discolored head.

Harry shuddered hard at the sensitivity, fighting every never in his body not to jerk away from Louis’ touch. “You want me to untie this?” Louis asked, sliding his index finger down the shaft. “Hm? Do you deserve it?”

Harry nodded his head eagerly, sucking at the rubber cock in his mouth to stay calm.

Louis smiled for the first time since Harry choked during the phone call, and Harry felt an immediate rush of happiness in his chest. “I agree, you’ve been so good,” Louis praised, making quick work of untying Harry’s cock and balls.

A long, low whine sounded from deep in Harry’s throat as the rope came away and blood flowed through his lower region again. He was pretty certain if a good breeze came in through the bedroom window that he’d come right then and there.

Harry had been so consumed by his own pleasure that he hadn’t noticed Louis lubing his own cock up and positioning himself down on the bed. “Roll over,” Louis instructed with a lazy gesture, and Harry struggled to flip onto his front with his hands still bound behind his back. He balanced on his chest and knees, his gagged mouth pressed into the mattress and his ass in the air.

Louis immediately pushed the head of his dick against Harry’s entrance and began to slowly sink in. Harry bit down on the gag as he breathed through the pain, trying to stay still but reflexively jerking forward when Louis’ thighs pressed against the tender skin of his cheeks. Louis grabbed onto his hips in a bruising grip, holding Harry in place as he began pulling out again.

“You feel so good, baby, so tight,” Louis murmured as he slammed back in, knocking Harry’s breath from him. “Took your punishment so well, too, I’m so proud of you.” Harry nodded dazedly, his head spinning with the pain of Louis’ cock stretching his hole and Louis’ hips smacking his bruised ass.

Sensing that Harry was a little too uncomfortable for his liking, Louis reached down and grabbed the boy’s shoulders, pulling him up off the bed and onto his knees so Harry’s spine pressed against Louis’ front. Harry’s body molded backwards, his head dropping onto Louis’ shoulder with a shaky groan.

“So good, love,” Louis said, gently wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock, quite sure the heat of it might burn him. “Move your hips.”

Harry immediately responded, fighting through the pain to chase his pleasure, rocking his hips back and forth so he simultaneously rode Louis’ cock and fucked into the boy’s fist.

“That feel good?” Louis teased, stroking his other hand up and down Harry’s taut torso, pausing every few seconds to play with each of his nipples. With Harry’s face so close to his ear, Louis could clearly hear every sound he made—each trembling breath he took through his nose, each guttural groan, even the wet sound of Harry sucking subconsciously at the gag. When Harry’s hips began to stutter, Louis forced himself to drop his hand, watching as Harry thrust into the air with a pathetic whine.

Louis pulled out of Harry’s hole and let the boy drop back down onto the mattress. He fumbled with the knots around Harry’s wrists for a minute until the ropes finally fell free, and, ignoring his own pleasure momentarily, he rubbed Harry’s skin where the bindings had left deep marks. Harry stayed perfectly still for him, only moving his arms when Louis grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled him onto his back.

“Gonna give you one more chance to do this right,” Louis said. Harry’s glassy eyes widened as he sluggishly tried to figure out what Louis meant by that, feeling like a ragdoll as Louis grabbed his limp arms again and cuffed them to the headboard. Louis moved forward to sit on Harry’s chest, and that’s when Harry finally understood.

Stroking Harry’s sweat-matted hair a few times, Louis finally unbuckled the gag and tugged it out from between Harry’s stretched lips. Harry whimpered as he finally closed his sore jaw, licking his lips and swallowing down the spit that had built up in his mouth. After taking a few seconds to compose himself, he parted his aching jaws again for Louis.

“Good boy,” Louis whispered before leaning forward, pushing himself deep into Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s head was fuzzy and he couldn’t believe how much his jaws hurt, but he was programmed to want to please Louis, so he steeled himself against the pain and tried to focus. He picked up on Louis’ rhythm, sucking hard when the boy pulled back, making sure to breathe when he paused, and swallowing him down when he thrust back in. His eyelids felt like the weighed a million pounds, but he still tried to lift them so he could look up and see the pleasure on Louis’ face.

“Good, so good, baby,” Louis groaned. Harry’s words from before still burned in his brain—“ _You weren’t paying attention! You weren’t giving me any time to breathe!_ ”—and even though that was an excuse he’d never heard Harry make, he still felt guilty about it. So this time he was careful, keeping up a steady pace he knew Harry could follow and making sure the boy was taking breaths between thrusts.

“M’gonna…come,” he choked out after only a few minutes, his fingers tightening around the headboard. Harry sucked harder as Louis thrusts became a little more erratic, though still tightly controlled, and he devilishly dipped his tongue into the older boy’s slit to push him over the edge faster.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry.” Louis pulled out just in time to grab hold of his pulsing cock and come all over Harry’s face, striping his lips and cheeks with white. Harry cracked his eyes opened when it was done, cautiously licking at what he could reach.

Louis took a second to come down from his high before shifting backward until he was nestled between Harry’s legs. “Your turn now, huh, my good boy?” he murmured, leaving his come to dry on Harry’s face. Harry didn’t dare to say anything, watching with wide eyes as Louis dropped his head down to lick gently at Harry’s swollen head.

The wave of pleasure was so intense that Harry’s back arched off the bed immediately, but Louis didn’t stop him this time. He slid two fingers into Harry’s still-stretched hole, curling them against the boy’s prostate as he took the boy’s length deep into his throat and sucked hard.

Harry let out a strangled cry as his orgasm crashed over him, making him twist in his cuffs and dig his heels into the mattress. Louis stayed latched onto him, swallowing down everything he released and gently sucking him through the aftershocks. Only when Harry’s spine dropped back down onto the bed did Louis stop.

“Holy shit, Lou,” Harry breathed, his voice rough and his throat sore.

Louis smiled, grabbing the handcuff key off the bedside table and releasing Harry. He showered the torn skin of his lover’s wrists with light kisses, moving his mouth to his jaw next and rubbing his lips against the sore muscles. Harry stayed boneless against the pillows, watching Louis with half-lidded eyes, still completely spent from his orgasm.

“As much as I’d love you to wear my come on your face all day, you’re gonna get a rash,” he murmured, sliding out of bed. “And I can’t be ruining my boyfriend’s pretty face. How else would we make any money?” 

Harry huffed out a tired laugh as Louis went into the bathroom to wet a cloth, returning to gently scrub Harry’s cheeks. They were both still sweaty and sticky, but for now, neither of them cared. Louis crawled back into bed behind Harry, spooning his smaller body around Harry’s larger one, kissing his neck and hair.

“You all right?” he whispered. 

Harry was half asleep already, but he immediately nodded. “Hardest I’ve ever come,” he admitted. “Sorry ‘bout Simon.”

Louis chuckled, rubbing Harry’s side. “He’d never say anything. Sorry I hit you so hard.”

“S’okay, felt good,” Harry murmured around a yawn. “Gonna feel you there for days.”

“Good thing we’ve still got a few days together,” Louis said, so thankful for the lie enabling them to hide out for the week. He continued gently stroking Harry’s skin until they both drifted off.


End file.
